


;friday

by dontaskmyname



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bromance, Depression, Friendship, Hurt!Dan, One Shot, Phanfiction, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, protective!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskmyname/pseuds/dontaskmyname
Summary: When Dan moved to a house that's kind of far from Phil's and they don't meet as often as before,Dan decided that he will visit Phil every FridayorWhen Dan has been abused and Phil couldnt do anything to help him.





	;friday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi once again.I hope you like this story~ :)
> 
> Dan and Phil are'nt mine  
> English is not my first language and I'm still learning to write in this language  
> so this fic may contain tons of grammar errors but I hope you have fun reading it.
> 
> This fic also contains some triggering issues so don't read it if you have problem with it.Just,stay safe. :)

Friday (6 Jan)  
I woke up to a knocking sound on my window.My vision was so blurry as I didn't wear my precious glasses nor my lens but I can see someone standing outside with a flashlight in his/her hand.

I ran my hand on the drawer beside my bed and finally found my glasses after a several minutes.I wore it and I looked back at my window.That guy is still there.

To be honest,I was a little bit scared.Like,who the hell comes to your window in the middle of the night with a flashlight in their hand,staring straight at you while you are asleep?

I walked slowly to the window and I saw a boy with curly brown hair with a smile completed with a dimple on his cheek."God,Dan!What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"I said as I open the window.I tried to look furious despite of trying not to laugh at his reaction.

"I need to talk to you."He pouted,whining. "There's a thing called telephone,you know,"I said sarcastically. "Mom didn't pay our phone service again.Let me in,it's fucking cold out here."He wrapped his arms around himself.

I stepped aside from the window and he climbed in. "And plus,there is a thing called front door too."I sat down on my bed. "Your parents are going to tell my mom that I came here,you twat."He closed the window and put his hand on his hip,sassily.And then a smile formed on his face and so do mine.

He came and hugged me tightly.I hugged him back even tighter.God,it feels so good to meet him again. "It's been a long time,ay."He said and I nodded.

Dan's mom has been fired from her job because they caught her drinking liquor without paying for them and she always late for work almost every day.And for that,Dan and his mom need to move to another house with lower rent so they can survive.It's kind of far from here so Dan and I don't meet as often as before.Instead of calling,I was kinda grateful that he came tonight.Thank you to Mrs. Howell for not paying their telephone service.

"So,are you two having a fight again?"I asked as Dan took a seat beside me. "Yeah."He nodded.

"What is it all about?"

"She came back drunk with a man that she barely knows.And she wants him to freakin sleep in my room.For God's sake,he looks so suspicious.Like a man you found in the back alley that will totally shove a knife in your stomach if you ever say hi."

"That sounds bad,Dan."I said.Feeling sorry for him.His mother has been doing so many unrelevant things since his father died a year ago.She went drunk almost every night and once Dan didn't eat for 2 days straight because they didn't have any money to buy foods.He even need to do a part time job once he comes back from school everyday because his mom doesn't want to work anymore.The only help that she gave to Dan is hooking up with some man and begged them for money when they didn't have any left.

"Can I sleep here tonight,Phil?"Dan turned to me. "Of course you can.But you need to hide from my parents as they will tell your mom that you're here."I said before I stood up to take some extra blanket from my wardrobe. "You're the best, Phil."Dan smiled.

"You don't have to tell me.I already knew that."I joked and put the blanket on him. "By the way,I'm so glad you came here instead of other douche's house."

"Yeah,you're the best douche here.I cant resist to come even I live miles away."He lay on my bed.I lay next to him.

"I miss this kind of conversation.Ever since you moved,I feel so empty."I supported me head with my hand while looking at him. "For me,it's totally worse,Phil.I need to start a new life with new school,new friends,new house and I need to work everyday except for Friday.God,I'm so stressed."Dan put both of his palm on his face.

"Well,at least you can come here every Friday."I smiled and he looked at me through his finger gap and nodded without hesitation.

"I wish I can come here every Friday,Phil."He said.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday (13 Jan)

I've been waiting for him the entire night but he didn't show up.I guessed he has more important things to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday (20 Jan)

It had been two weeks since last Dan came here.Tonight,I just went sleep early without putting so much hope that he will knock on my window again.He lives so far from here though,I'm kind of worried that he comes here by bicycle in the middle of the night.

I closed my eyes and I heard that knocking sound again.

I reached for my glasses and I saw him stood there,smiling just like the first time I met him.I opened the window,he climbed in and we hugged each other.

"Have you been waiting for me?"He asked with a cheeky grin. "Shut up,you bafoon."I pushed his shoulder lightly.

"Ouch."He flinched. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."I put both of my hands up. "Nah,not a big deal.Just some bruises."He told me.

"What bruises?"I asked him with my nearly connected eyebrow.

"Mom was drunk last night and being stupid person I am,i talked back to her.She beat me."He explained. "That sucks,Bear.You shoul've told me."I shook my head.

"And she has been so attaches to the guy I told you before.He sleeps in my house for about three days and he's always been watching me.Kinda creepy to be honest."He gulped.

"Thats horrible.Do you need help?"I cant help him to feel better.I felt bad. "Nah,small matter."He said and put his backpack he carried with him on the floor

"So,should we play this?"He opened his backpack and showed me a box.A video game case.

"Oh shit,the newest Mario Kart!Are kidding me?How could you effort this?"My eyes went wide "I saved some of my paydays to buy it."He told me while I bounced up and down on my bed.

"Calm down your tits,Lester!"He laughed.

"I love you,man!"I hugged him from a side. 

"Already knew that."He smirked.

And then we played Mario Kart until 3 AM before we fall asleep together.And I still didn't see the bruises he mentioned earlier.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday (27 Jan)

 

"Phillip,why are you standing at the window?"I jumped off my mom's voice. "Mom,at least knocks first,would you?"I rubbed my own chest.

"I just want to check on you,honey."She said and I smiled a bit. "It's nothing,Mom.I saw a squirrel just now."I lied.

"Okay,keep watching it.I'm not gonna bother you.I'm going to sleep now."She shut the door and left me alone.I looked outside again and I saw someone cycling towards my house.It must be Dan!

I smiled wide when I saw him walked to my window after he parked his bicycle aside.But my smile didn't last longer as I saw his face.His left eye was black and blue and he had bruises all over his exposed arms.He looked like he was falling down the hill through the trees since he had scrapes on his face. 

But I knew that he didn't fell.Someone beat him.

I opened the window,once again,he climbed in.

"God..Dan what happened to you?"I went panic and I felt that I want to cry so badly.I cant stand watching him in that condition.

"I fell."He said, looking down at the floor.Didn't want to look me straight in the eyes.

"You're lying,Dan."I reached his face and I touch his bruise. "I'm not,Phil."He took my hand.

"Please tell me the truth,please."I felt a single tear went down my cheek.

And with those words,he broke down to tears too.Worse.He cried like there's no tomorrow.I pulled him in my arm in an attempt to comfort him.In an attempt to comfort myself too.

"My mom's boyfriend,Phil.That guy.."He tried to talk but he couldn't because of his sobs.

"What has he done to you,Dan?Tell me,we're going to report this."I said,patting him on the back.My dad is a police officer and I'm sure that he can help.

"No,Phil!We can't do that."He pushed me lightly. "But why,Dan?He hurt you,badly."I protested.

"Mom said that he's her everything.Mom has stopped drinking since he came.I don't want to make mom sad again."He wiped his tears."And plus,I'm the one who should be blamed,I talked back to him first."He continued.

"That is not the point!He hurt you,Dan.And if your mom loves you,Dan,she will surely stopped her boyfriend in the first place."My face went red,how can a mom be this selfish? "Please,I don't want anything else.i just want to be with you now.."He put his forehead on my shoulder.

"Please.."He looked me in the eyes. "How about a movie?"He smiled and I cant help but nod.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday (3 February)

I stand by the window after making sure that my parents are asleep.And Dan reached my house that night.

There are no new bruises on his body but that didn't calm me down.Dan looked awful.He looked like he hadn't sleep for 3 days straight and he looked exhausted.  
"Oh Phil,I'm tired as fuck."He said,letting his body fall onto my bed.I lay on the bed too and put my head on his stomach and we stared at the ceiling together.

"Did he done anything to you again,Dan?"I asked. "Nah,I'm okay."He replied while he stroked my hair softly. "You know that we can report this to police if you want to."I looked at his face.

"There's nothing to report,Phil."

"I hope you're not lying."I reached his hand that was stroking my hair.

"I'm not lying."He smiled.

And that moment,I saw a hickey on his neck but I didn't say anything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday (10 February)

He didn't show up .I tried to call him but I couldn't.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday (17 February)

There was nothing I could do and I keep waiting untill I fall asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday (24 Feb)

He didn't show up again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday(3 March)

I couldn't handle this feeling much longer!I need to meet Dan right now.

I told mom and dad that I want to do some assignment with my friends and fortunately,they let me.I don't know where the hell is Dan's new house.I've never been there but he said that he lives in a neighborhood called Oasis Will.

So I cycled my way to that place,trying to find Dan's belonging that I recognize in front of those houses but i saw nothing.After an hour,i saw a white little house.Infront of the house was a red colored bicycle belongs to Dan.

It must be his house.I got to check if he is okay.I walked slowly into the yard and i tried to peek into the house through the window and fortunately,the window that I peeked into happens to be in Dan's room.I saw him lying on his bed.Staring at the ceiling.

After I made sure that there's no one there,I knocked on the window and he turned around.

His eyes went wide. "Phil,what are you doing here?"He whispered but loud enough to keep me listening. "I was worried about you."I replied and my eyes scanned all over his body to find any bruises or cuts.

There was no new bruises or cuts on his body and it actually made me relief a little. "I'm okay,Phil.I'm just busy with my assignment and stuff."He smiled a little bit. "Are you sure?"I asked. "I'm okay,Phil.Now,please go before he saw you.I promise I'll come the next Friday."He told me.

And without any warning,his room's door being opened by a man.It must be that guy. "Go!"Dan said before closing the window.I quickly crouched down so that guy won't see me.

And I ran to my bicycle and cycled as fast as I could.But I still can't forget my last glances before Dan shut the window.

I saw his eyes went wet with tears.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday (5 March)

I walked to the lounge to find mom crying on the couch.  
"Hey,mom.Why are you crying?What happened?"I put my hand on her shoulder.He took my hand. "Please sit here,honey."Mom patted the empty space on the sofa. "We have a bad new,Phil.I hope you can accept this."

"What is it,mom?"I was so unpatient.I know that this isn't a small matter.

"Dan is dead.Your dad said that the police found him breathless this morning."

I'm not exaggerating things when I said that I couldn't breath but I still opened up my mouth to asked mom, "What,why??"

"They found him beaten to death in his room.They are still searching for his mother's boyfriend that did those things to him."

I knew that mom was still talking but what I heard was only the first sentence.

'found him beaten to death'

'found him beaten to death'

'found him beaten to death'

"And they even found out that he's been raped before that guy killed him.Oh my God,Dan doesn't deserve this."Mom cried even louder and I felt numb.

"His mom said that these things have been going on for a couple weeks but she didn't do anything.What is wrong with her?"Mom continued.

What would mom says if she knew I didn't do anything either?

I stared at the blank wall in front of me and my last images of him trying not to cry rushed into my head.

That face,that smile,that brown eyes,that curly hair.I will never able to see them again.I won't hear his laugh again.I won't be able to touch him ever again.

I won't be able to say that love him with all my heart,again.

It was all just because I was too afraid to report what he did to Dan.I'm a coward.I'm a useless friend.Oh my God,what have I done?

If only I reported this thing to police,this won't happened.Dan must be still alive.

I've never felt this kind of feelings before.It felt like nothing is left.All those happy feeling you've ever got crushed and what left is just the emptiness.

Tears streaming down my face and I just couldn't see the end of it.

And since then,every Friday,I will stand at my window,waiting for that brown hair boy to knock on my window again with a flashlight in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever faced or know someone who faced any kind of abuse,please report it.It will really help.Not even yourself but everyone around you because you help them to get away from the abuser . I know that you're afraid but for once, you gotta be a hero. Stand for yourself, stand for your loved one. I believe in you. 
> 
> Leave a kudos If you like it and comment your opinion down below because it will brighten up my day a lot. ^^


End file.
